Glass Patterns
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: When Yuzu places 97th among her peers in their previous test, she's rewarded with something unexpected. (Takes place somewhere in between Ch.9 from the canon)


- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains suggested themes.

* * *

Yuzu looked up at the bulletin board, stock still as she spotted her name amidst the top 100 students in their most recent test.

"Wow, 97th huh." Harumin crossed her arms as she stood beside her best friend, equally amazed with the result.

"Yeah," Yuzu was still processing the event, seeing as to how she'd never scored this high before. She was always preoccupied with other matters, most which revolved around her younger step-sister Mei.

The students swarmed around the board, all very eager to catch a glimpse of the results. Both girls thought it was about time to take their leave and after taking a quick photo of her name as proof, Yuzu pushed past the sea of girls with Harumin in tow.

There was no doubt Yuzu was proud of her achievement, but ever since her confrontation with Mei in regards to their budding relationship, it felt like nothing else mattered.

_We're girls and on top of that, we're sisters_

Mei's voice rang in her mind as a disheartening reminder. She was right. What would possibly become of the two of them?

It was Harumin who broke Yuzu's train of thought, nudging her elbow slightly as she directed her attention to someone in particular. A few paces away stood Mei, the very girl Yuzu had been thinking about.

After glancing between the board and Yuzu, Mei began to walk towards her direction. It seemed as though Yuzu had broken yet another rule and she was merely approaching them to settle her punishment.

"Congratulations." Mei spoke up nonchalantly, her words directed at Yuzu.

"Huh?" Yuzu looked up, wide eyed in bewilderment. "O-Oh yeah. Thanks." She'd studied her best, hoping to receive some sort of recognition from the girl. Once she did, she felt her heart perform a little dance inside from the excitement.

"I hope you can keep up the good work." Mei's voice held a hint of friendliness, if only for a brief second. After speaking those very words, she dismissed herself from the girls, ever so quiet as she began walking away.

"Hey Mei," Yuzu spun around to watch her younger sister from behind. She wasn't sure what to say next.

"I'll see you at home." Mei hardly looked back before walking away, shortly followed by a group of girls who had just read the exam's results.

Yuzu dropped her head in defeat, falling into the depression she'd felt prior to Mei's compliment. Harumin set a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders as Yuzu released a sigh.

"Yeah, see you at home." She mumbled to herself softly.

* * *

Dinner was spent in silence between the two girls, the only audible sounds came from their utensils as they busily ate their meals.

"I heard you scored in the top 100, Yuzu." Yuzu's mom spoke up with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, 97th." Yuzu replied with a forced grin and returned to finishing her meal. She'd only eaten one third of her rice since she'd lost some of her appetite.

"And of course you as well, Mei." The younger girl wiped her mouth with a napkin and bowed her head respectfully. "You know, I never thought I'd live to see Yuzuko make the top 100. She's always busy worrying about the latest fashion trends or her hair!"

Mei and Yuzu made eye contact, but once they did, it was Mei who looked away. "I'm so proud of you girls." Her mom held Yuzu's hand lightly. "So proud that I think you two deserve a reward."

Mei sat in her seat curiously as Yuzu's mother walked over to a drawer, pulling out two small pieces of paper. "It's for a hot spring. You girls deserve a break from all that studying."

"Oh mom, you didn't have to-" Yuzu started out.

"I know it's not much, but I'm sure you two will enjoy it. It just opened recently and it's not too far away from here." She placed the paper in Yuzu's hand with an encouraging smile.

Both girls met eyes once more, this was becoming more common. "Thank you." Mei spoke up with an appreciative nod. "I'm sure we will."

'What?' Yuzu shot Mei a questioning look. She was sure spending time in a hot spring together was the last thing on her sister's mind.

"Perfect, then you girls can go there this weekend." Yuzu's mom clapped her hands together.

As Mei took her bowl to the kitchen, Yuzu stayed behind, reflecting on her sister's response to the hot springs. If Mei was willing to go, then that surely meant something to her. Yuzu looked down at her bowl, suddenly finding her appetite revived. If fate was working in her favor, then she would give it her all to fix things with Mei.

* * *

Mei and Yuzu stepped out of the vehicle, standing side by side as their mom dropped them off. "I'll pick you girls up tomorrow. Enjoy your stay okay?"

Both girls waved their mother goodbye, remaining silent as the car disappeared from view. Mei took the liberty of taking her belongings, slinging the small bag onto her shoulder to check in for the rest of the day. Yuzu was quick to follow but not before taking hold of her sister's wrist.

"Mei, a-are you okay with this?"

The bag on her shoulder slumped down and Mei readjusted it with her free hand. "Okay with what?"

"Okay with this - us, together in a hot spring." Yuzu's cheeks were beginning to glow and her heart rate was pounding hard in her chest. There were about a dozen fantasies popping up in her mind, all of them circling around Mei and herself.

Mei released a sigh and eyed her sister. "It's just a hot spring, Yuzu." She noted the faint blush on her sister's cheeks but paid very little attention to the girl, concentrating on the grip of her bag instead.

Yuzu released her hold on Mei's wrist reluctantly. Of course she'd respond that way. "Yeah, you're right." She laughed at herself lightly, sporting a different facade when the topic turned sour. "It's just a hot spring." Yuzu brushed off her troubles and walked forward, leaving Mei behind with a confused expression.

"It's just a hot spring." Yuzu chided herself as she entered the doors, her knuckles white with anticipation as she gripped her bag in hand.

* * *

The hot spring accommodated the two with dinner and a single room, much to Yuzu's favor. After supper, Mei slipped into her robe, while Yuzu sat on the floor watching every move with a careful eye.

Once it proved to be too much, she stood up and brushed a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm going out for a dip." Hopefully some peace and quiet would clear her mind.

"I'll join you." Mei added casually. Yuzu held the words at heart, tensing up as they walked through the hall together.

When they marched into the lockers, Mei was the first to undress, removing her robe with such elegance that Yuzu could not look away. Yuzu's eyes were glued to her sister as she watched the robe fall from her slender, unsullied back. Mei's physique was perfect. "Wow," Yuzu admired Mei from a distance.

"What?" Mei turned with narrow eyes, poised directly at Yuzu.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Yuzu frantically waved her hands at Mei, spinning around to hide her embarrassment. When her heart had calmed down, she turned back to find Mei already in the hot spring. She'd missed her golden opportunity to admire Mei's bare figure.

The water was warm and the environment was serene, providing very little stimulus to those who bathed in the pool of water. Mei had her long, black hair tied up as she sat down and closed her eyes breathing at an even pace. The water vibrated steadily as she sensed Yuzu's presence within the next minute.

From up above, nearly all the stars were visible, burning brightly in the sky. Yuzu sank in her seat, entranced by the scenery and soon, her partner. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep her eyes off Mei. She looked so calm, at peace, completely different from the wave of emotions she felt under her skin. Every thought traced back to the same scene, when they'd shared that one life-changing kiss on the night Mei finally read her dad's letters.

There was an unmistakable spark between the two girls. Yuzu knew that much. The only problem was that Mei clarified that it meant nothing to her - nothing at all.

As they sat in an uncomfortable silence, Yuzu crept closer to Mei and was soon sitting shoulder to shoulder to her sister. "Hey Mei," She began quietly. "I know I've asked this before, but did you really mean it, what you said. Did that kiss mean nothing to you at all?"

Mei felt a faint beat in her chest, of course it was a lie. It meant something, she just wasn't sure what it was. Logically speaking, it should have been nothing, since such a thought would be dismissed for two very controversial reasons. "Yes Yuzu, it meant nothing." She closed her eyes once more, sinking back into silence.

"I-I just have a hard time believing that, especially when you kissed me that way." Yuzu pressed on, determined to confront the subject at hand. "That night, I felt something and I knew you felt it too."

Mei could tell Yuzu was distraught by the look in her amber eyes. "You were mistaken, I felt nothing."

Why was Mei so stubborn? "Stop lying to yourself, I know you did!" Yuzu stood abruptly, exposing her bare flesh to Mei. After days of bottling up her feelings, she just had to express them all at once.

Mei remained silent, slightly startled by Yuzu's actions. Nonetheless, she stayed put, unwavering in her seat.

"Tell me you did, because I just know it-I know there was something between you and me." Yuzu bit back tears as she attempted to keep a strong facade in front of Mei.

"And if I did, what of it? We could never be anything more than sisters." Mei stated coldly, her words were so sharp, they caused Yuzu to fall back.

"Of course, I know that."

"Then why do you bother bringing it up? Why are you so insistent on us, when you know we have no future together." Mei was slowly straightening out to stand. Sitting down while Yuzu spoke made her feel inferior.

"Because I love you!" Yuzu clenched her eyes shut, her voice trembling like a leaf. There, she said it. She said what she'd always wanted to say.

"What? What are you saying Yuzu-"

"I love you Mei!" Yuzu wrapped her arms around the girl for an embrace, molding their bodies together. "I've loved you for a long time." Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "I'm in love with you."

Mei blinked several times before finally distancing herself from Yuzu. She had a sad look in her eyes. It was as though Yuzu's confession only dampened the mood further.

"Mei, I-"

In one swift motion, Mei's lips connected with Yuzu's, silencing the girl effectively with a kiss. It was unlike her to act so rashly, but she felt strongly compelled to do so. Her hands dropped to meet with Yuzu's, holding them firmly as she fought back what rational options she had.

"Hnn-" Soon, Yuzu returned the kiss with equal fervor, her tongue dipping in at moments when Mei opened her mouth. Had Mei finally accepted her feelings? She needed to know. "Mei, do you-"

"Yuzu," Mei broke away from the kiss, her steel grey eyes filled with a dangerous glint. "Please, stop talking." She immediately continued where they left off, ravashing Yuzu with the force of her lips and tongue. Mei didn't care for petty talk, not when actions spoke louder than words.

As Mei catered to Yuzu's body, she shivered under her touch, stifling several moans as her hands gripped onto the girl's shoulders for support. She was losing herself to every kiss, crumbling into pieces before Mei. Her lips found refuge on Mei's ear, whispering softly with every shaky breath. "Oh Mei-"

Soon, footsteps could be heard from a distance and Yuzu pulled away, her cheeks brimming with a distinct shade of red. She held a hand to her chest protectively. 'Just when things were starting to get better!'

"It's okay." Mei didn't turn back to check on any visitors. "This is a private hot spring. It appears the reward mother booked provided more than we imagined." Mei's lips curved into a content grin, satisfied when Yuzu's shoulders relaxed.

"Oh really?" Even Yuzu couldn't hide the relief in her voice.

Mei advanced without hesitation, guiding Yuzu into a corner. With Yuzu's back pressed against one of the tall, decorative stones, she observed every part of her, taking in the sweet slope of her neck leading to her collarbone. She'd done this many times, deep within the confines of her head and now, it was becoming reality. She would finally take Yuzu as she was. Mei closed in, breathing the same air as Yuzu for a minute, then two before the girl beneath her spoke up.

"Wait, Mei." Yuzu's amber eyes reflected her worrisome state and the girl paused to hear her out. "Before we continue, I need to know if you...feel the same way." She was sure that by stopping midway, there was no chance Mei would continue, but she needed to know her answer more than anything. This was very important to her.

As Mei stepped back, Yuzu was sure any chances of being with the girl were as good as dead. "Yuzu, I do...care about you."

There was a pulse in her heart that caused Yuzu to grin almost manically. "You-You do?"

"Of course, I wouldn't just do this with anyone." Mei softened her expression at the troublesome blonde.

"Right, I knew that." Yuzu dropped her head as the grin on her lips grew into a silly smile. She was so excited, she was beginning to feel a little light headed.

"I care about you." Mei pressed her hand against the rock, cornering Yuzu like she did before. "Yuzu I lo-"

Suddenly, Yuzu closed her eyes and dropped in an instant, her knees buckling as she collapsed into Mei's arms. She was overwhelmed with emotions that it proved to be too much for her to absorb all at once.

Mei held Yuzu's limp body in her arms, checking quickly for any signs of life. Surely enough, she felt her faint breaths and pulse, relieved that Yuzu was still very much alive. She cradled the girl in her arms, realizing how heavy Yuzu was. The girl had probably eaten a whole bunch of crepes this week.

Mei took a moment to reflect on her actions and her words. In those few minutes when Yuzu confessed her feelings, she was taken aback. She'd known that there was more to their former interactions, kisses and touches alike, but she didn't know it meant that much to Yuzu.

"I lo-" the words seemed to stick in Mei's throat, unwilling to be spoken. She'd never really said it before, so that in itself was a challenge.

Those words were not to be taken lightly. "I can't say it after all." Mei wrapped her hands around Yuzu and looked up at the starry sky.

* * *

As Yuzu lay asleep, cloaked with a blanket over her figure, Mei watched over her protectively, reciting mentally what had just happened a few minutes ago. What would've transpired after Yuzu's confession?

She lowered herself on the ground beside the sleeping girl, transfixed by her undeniable beauty. As gently as she could, Mei ran her fingers through Yuzu's blonde curls, contemplating on how unfortunate their situation was. She leaned close, whispering the words faintly.

"I love you too, Yuzu."

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
